Roommates
by YourFairytale
Summary: When Blaine goes off to college, he meets his roommate, Sebastian Smythe, and things are a bit rocky. (Written for Seblaine week 2013. Day 1- College.) Minor Sexual happenings.


Blaine Anderson wasn't nervous about college one bit; no, he was actually excited. This was the beginning of his life. He was finally going to be on his _own_; well, he was going to have a roommate, but he was finally out from under his over-protective, non-accepting parents' thumb. That was the only thing he was nervous about though; having a roommate for the next four years. He had never shared a room with anyone, he and Cooper had always had their own rooms, and now he was about to share a space smaller than his room at home with someone he didn't even know. He expected the worst, really. He expected to walk into a messy room with an anti-social person who worshiped Satan. But he hoped for the best, hopefully someone he would get along with and someone who wasn't a slob.

He hoped maybe his roommate wasn't there yet, maybe it would give him some time to prepare himself more and settle in. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. When he finally reached his dorm room, he balanced the heavy box in his arms on his knee as he pushed open the door, startling the two half naked guys on his roommate's bed, the sound of urgent kissing and soft moaning coming from the two just moments before.

"Oh, whoa! I-wow- I'm sorry." Blaine stuttered, nearly dropping the box as he turned around, his back facing the two on the bed. He hadn't expected that at all. "I-uh, I'm um, Blaine..?" He said, glancing back towards the two. One of the guys jumped up immediately, obviously embarrassed, while the other stayed in the bed, with a cocky smile on his face. He propped himself up on his elbows, in nothing but his jeans, which were undone.

"Blaine, huh?" The one still in the bed asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did I double book or are you my roommate?"

"Roommate." Blaine nodded, looking down.

"Ah," The guy nodded, looking over to the other one who was searching for his clothes. "Well Ethan, this was fun, but it looks like I have a roommate to get to know." His voice was suggestive as he looked Blaine up and down.

"_Evan_," The other boy corrected as he quickly threw on his clothes. "You told me no one would bother us." He said, the other just shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head. The boy groaned before muttering to himself. "God, my girlfriend would kill me if she found out," He turned to Blaine. "Please don't say anything about this to anyone." He pleaded.

"Your secret's safe with me." He said, raising his eyebrows stepping out of the way while the guy rushed out of the room. Blaine lifted his gaze from the floor to his roommate, his eyes slowly trailed up the other's long legs, his toned stomach and chest that were peppered with freckles, along with his neck and-

"Like what you see, hottie?"

His roommate's voice startled him back to reality, not even realizing his jaw was hanging open a little, he shook his head, lifting his gaze to the other's. "Oh! I-uh-…I- I'm…" He shook his head again, closing his eyes, blushing hard. Since when does he stutter? "I'm sorry..that I interrupted.." He said, finally making his way into the room, setting the box he was still holding onto his bed.

"Eh, that's alright." The boy shrugged, getting up out of the bed and zipping up his pants. "Eric was fun, but I'd rather get to know you, Blaine Anderson." He said, smiling a little, getting closer to Blaine, crowding his personal space.

"I'm pretty sure his name was_ Evan_." Blaine said, turning a little, raising his eyebrow. "How is it you know my name, but not the guy you just had half naked on your bed?" He asked, trying not to notice how close his roommate was, or how good he smelled.

"I like to know who I'm living with." He shrugged, smirking. "Mr. Valedictorian."

"Oh and here I have no personal information about _you_ to talk about. How rude of me." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oooh. Feisty." He chuckled. "I like it." His voice was low, and very close to Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to shiver a little.

Normally, Blaine would shy away from such flirtation - well, normally Blaine was oblivious to flirtation - but when he noticed it, he would shy away from it. But that was the old Blaine, the new college Blaine could have a little fun with it, right? After all, his roommate was gorgeous. Why not?

Blaine turned around, noticing the guy was a few inches taller, he looked up to catch his gaze. "You got a name?"

His roommate smirked down at him, obviously catching the flirtatious tone. "Sebastian Smythe at your service." He said, leaning in a little closer.

"Slow down there, Casanova." Blaine chuckled softly, placing his hand on Sebastian's chest, pushing him back very gently. "Ever heard of personal space?"

"Mmhm," Sebastian nodded, his smirk still intact. "I'd like to invade yours."

Blaine chuckled, not being able to help the grin on his face. "Ohh, you're something else, aren't ya, Smythe?" He shook his head, raising his eyebrow. "What would Evan have to say about you coming onto me so strong?"

"Psh," Sebastian shook his head. "He's nothing, just a fuck."

"Oh?" The shorter boy raised his eyebrows. "And is that all I would be, then?"

"I-" Sebastian chuckled, kind of at a loss for a snarky comeback. "Of-of course not."

"Mmhmm." Blaine narrowed his eyes a little, looking the other up and down, skeptically. "Well, I'm _terribly_ sorry, but I'm not interested. I'm just not that kind of guy." He shook his head slowly, his gaze locked with Sebastian's. "Thanks anyway." He winked turning to walk out of the room, heading to his car to get the rest of his stuff, not looking back or saying anything else to Sebastian as he did.

Sebastian watched as the shorter boy with the tiny waist and the really, really nice ass walked away from him. Grinning, he shook his head. _Wow_. He wasn't used to someone challenging him like that, he was used to guys practically begging him to take them to bed. But not this one. This one was a tease, and god only knows how amazing he must be in bed especially with that teasing attitude. This was going to be fun.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he felt something for Blaine Anderson the moment he saw him. Surely it was only how much he would love to taste his skin, and see him panting beneath him. Sebastian didn't do love, much less love at first sight.

….

"Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed softly, not looking up from his laptop, he was in the middle of researching for a test coming up when Sebastian came into the room.

"Will you hand me those shorts on the floor there?" He asked, you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"What?" Blaine finally looked up from his laptop, pulling his attention from his homework to look at his roommate, his very…naked roommate. He took in a sharp breath before turning his head, covering his eyes. "_Sebastian_." He hissed, this wasn't the first time the other had done this, came into the room after a shower and immediately dropped his towel; he wasn't the least bit subtle.

Blaine didn't really mind, he only acted exasperated.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking down at himself. "Oh, would you look at that," He shrugged, coming into the room more to grab the shorts himself. "You know, if you really wanted, I could refrain from getting dressed for a bit longer and you could join me in my bed." He said, his voice low. "I know you must be _dying _to."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine scoffed, ignoring the way his stomach flipped. "Oh yes, I'm just itching to be another name in your little black book." He nodded. "Sebastian, shut up and put some clothes on, jeez." Blaine shook his head, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous Sebastian was.

With a long, over-dramatic sigh, Sebastian slipped on his underwear and shorts. "Alright, alright. Suit yourself, hottie. Can't blame a guy for trying."

Finally letting out a laugh, Blaine turned in his chair, looking at the other. "That was you trying? Pfft." He chuckled."Maybe if you asked me like a gentleman…" He trailed off, shrugging.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, smirking a little. "Okay then."

Blaine was taken a bit by surprise when his chair was turned around and Sebastian gently took his hand, pulling him up and very close. His breath hitched a little as he looked up to meet the taller man's gaze.

"Blaine…" Sebastian murmured softly, looking at him longingly.

"Yes, Sebastian?" He whispered, swallowing.

"Would you accompany me to my bed?" Sebastian asked, biting his lip.

With a smile spreading across his face, Blaine took a deep breath. "Sebastian…" He said, in the same tone the other had been using. "No." He shook his head, chuckling.

Sebastian laughed softly, letting go of Blaine's hand. "You're such an ass."

Blaine giggled more, shaking his head. "That was a nice try, though. I'll give you that." He said, sitting back down at his desk while Sebastian went over to his dresser, grabbing a shirt.

"Oh thanks so much, B." He rolled his eyes, laughing a little more. "I'll see you later," He said, smiling a little back at Blaine before leaving the room.

"Bye." Blaine said softly, looking at the door after Sebastian left, sighing, smiling to himself a little.

It didn't take long for them to warm up to each other like that, they talked about pretty much everything and soon picked up on each other's habits, favorites, likes, dislikes. You could even go as far to say that they had become each other's best friend. Though neither one would admit it; it was like a secret they kept from themselves. Like as if they didn't know they'd lie there awake some nights, just talking about anything, their game put to rest for just that moment. Their little game of Sebastian trying to get Blaine in his bed, and Blaine playing hard to get. In the morning light, Blaine would go back to acting totally uninterested and unimpressed by Sebastian's cockiness, and Sebastian would go back to acting like all he wanted Blaine for was a night of fun. Sometimes they would play and tease each other like that, but half of the time they bickered and were exasperated with each other.

Especially when Sebastian would bring guys back to their room.

He hated that more than any of Sebastian's habits he had come to know. Certainly not because he was jealous, nope. It was just…disrespectful. It wasn't like it was just Sebastian's room. It was his room, too. He didn't exactly hide his dislike for Sebastian's sleeping around and it caused them to bicker half of the time. Blaine's passive aggressive behavior got under Sebastian's skin.

"Why do you even care who I have sex with, Blaine?" Sebastian would challenge.

To which Blaine would stutter and shake his head. "I don't. I don't care what you do, or _who_ you do, Sebastian."

They really kind of hated each other, but they also didn't hate each other at all, not one bit.

Neither of them would admit that they had really fallen for one another.

….

Blaine sighed heavily as he heard the door open and Sebastian mumbling a bunch of nonsense to the boy latched onto his neck. He looked over his book, clearing his throat. He was used to this, sure, but it wasn't any less annoying. Thankfully, Sebastian was usually respectful enough to make the guy leave if Blaine were actually in the room and awake, usually Blaine would just wake up to a guy leaving or come home to the guy leaving, but Sebastian never had sex with anyone while Blaine was there and awake.

The boy looked up from Sebastian's neck, grinning a little. "Mmm, you didn't tell me we'd be having the cute one joining us." He mumbled against Sebastian's skin as he slipped his arms around Sebastian's waist from behind, a little too tightly for Blaine's liking, causing jealousy to flare up in his stomach. He had no right to be jealous, he was the one that kept turning Sebastian down, he wasn't interested. Right?

"Yeah, Blainey, why don't you join us?" Sebastian smirked.

"No, I will not be joining you, I am studying." Blaine said flatly, sighing heavily as he looked back to his book.

"Can you leave then? Me and Marcus here need to…get better acquainted." He winked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, looking at Sebastian. "Excuse me? You're kicking me out?"

Sebastian just shrugged. "If you don't mind…if you want to watch, feel free." If he were being honest, he would admit that he was only testing Blaine. He had noticed a change in him and wondered if it meant what he thought it meant, he noticed Blaine being less exasperated with his flirtation and more into it, like really into it. He just wondered if he could make Blaine jealous. Judging by the way Blaine was eyeballing the other guy, it was working.

"Well I do mind, I have a test in the morning and I'd like to study here and go to bed, with no distractions."

"We won't be too loud, cutie." The guy winked. Blaine just glared at him.

"Yeah, B, we'll be quiet." He said, smirking a little as he turned in the guy's arms, capturing his lips in an overly heated kiss, causing Blaine's stomach to churn as he watched with a frown.

"Oh, Sebastian." The guy whimpered softly as Sebastian moved to kiss his neck.

"You know what? No." Blaine finally had heard enough already. He got up from his bed, walking right over to the door, opening it as he reached over to pull the guy away from his roommate. "Sebastian and I need to have a chat so why don't you just come back, like, never." He hurried the boy out of the room, slamming the door shut before turning around to face Sebastian.

"What is your problem, Anderson?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What is your problem, Sebastian? I can't believe you actually thought you could kick me out so you could have sex with some guy!"

"So? I usually make them leave, you couldn't make an exception this one time?"

"No, I should't have to leave because you can't keep it in your pants."

"What does that matter to you, Blaine? Huh?"

"I-it doesn't…it doesn't matter.."

"Then why are you always dwelling on it?"

"I…." Blaine huffed, looking down. _Because I'm jealous._ "I don't." He lied.

"Right," Sebastian nodded, stepping closer to his roommate. "I think you're jealous.."

Blaine scoffed, crossing his arms, stepping back a little. "Jealous of what?"

"Them, all of them." He raised his eyebrows, stepping closer."I think you're jealous because you want me, and seeing me with them drives you crazy."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, not moving back anymore as Sebastian got closer. "Screw you, Sebastian."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

With a huff, Blaine looked down, frowning not saying anything else.

Sebastian smirked a little, satisfied with himself, he had gotten all the answers he needed out of Blaine's quietness. He took one more step, putting his finger under Blaine's chin, tilting his head up gently to look at him. "Hottie, you know all you have to do is say the word…" He whispered softly, nodding, a slight smirk still on his face.

Blaine sighed softly as he looked into Sebastian's eyes, glancing to his smirk, shaking his head. "You are such an ass," He whispered before closing the space between them and kissing Sebastian's lips eagerly and Sebastian didn't hesitate to return the kiss as he pushed Blaine back against the door, Blaine gripping at his shirt to pull him closer, moaning softly against his mouth.

Sebastian finally pulled Blaine away from the door, their kiss only getting more heated as they stumbled their way to his bed, pulling each other's clothes off, breathing heavily against each other's mouths as they fell back onto the bed. Sebastian hovered over Blaine, moving his kisses down Blaine's jaw and neck, picking a spot and sucking on it hard, leaving his mark. Blaine had his hands all over Sebastian, running them up his sides and chest, back down and over his back, pulling him closer. He whined softly, rolling his hips up, he needed more. "Enough…please…I need you." He whined, he would have regretted just how desperate he sounded - he_ was_ - for Sebastian. The taller man smirked down at him, pressing another kiss to his lips, biting his bottom lip gently. That was all he had ever wanted to hear, ever since he had met Blaine Anderson, and that was all he needed to hear. He wasted no time, prepping Blaine very slowly, causing the shorter to quiver and pant underneath him, it drove Sebastian crazy.

But nothing compared to the noises Blaine made as Sebastian slid into him, over and over again, or the way he clung to Sebastian, clawing at his back as he begged for more - _faster, harder, oh Sebastian_ - or the way he moaned out Sebastian's name as he came, shaking and clinging to him even harder than before. Having sex with Blaine Anderson had been even better than he imagined and he imagined it would be incredible. It was so intense, hot, needy, it…it had been the best sex he had ever had, to be honest. They shared slow, lazy kisses once they were finished, taking a few deep breaths in between.

Once they were calmed down a little, Blaine chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Well you must be really proud of yourself right now, huh, Smythe?" He mumbled against Sebastian's lips before kissing them again.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," The other grinned, returning the kiss, pulling Blaine closer

Blaine raised his eyebrows as Sebastian pulled him closer. "Oh, you're even going to cuddle me after?"

"It's the roommate special. You get to sleep here and get cuddled by me all night." He murmured softly. "Told you you wouldn't be just a fuck."

"Wow, I feel special. Cuddles just for me." He giggled softly, kissing Sebastian again. They stayed like that for a long while, just kissing slowly and cuddling. As they both began to drift off, they settled a little more under Sebastian's blanket, Blaine snuggling closer, causing Sebastian to smile sleepily.

"Goodnight, B." He whispered softly.

"Mmmnight." Blaine whispered before they both fell to sleep.

….

The next morning, Blaine woke up with his back to Sebastian, Sebastian's arm still around him. He smiled to himself before turning over, his movement causing his roommate to wake up. "Mmm, good morning." Blaine mumbled softly, cuddling closer.

"Morning." Sebastian whispered, smiling softly. "Mm, what time is it?"

Blaine bit his lip gently, looking at the handsome man lying next to him, letting out a soft sigh. "I think it's about noon, actually." He chuckled.

"Oh crap, really?" Sebastian said, waking up more.

"Yeah, I think so." Blaine nodded, his brow furrowing a little. "Why?"

Sebastian sat up, stretching a little. "I'm meeting Ethan for lunch today, I'm supposed to be there, like now." He got up out of the bed, going over to his dresser and pulling out some clothes.

"Etha….Evan?" He said, his forehead wrinkling. "You…you're going on a date with Evan?"

"Right, Evan. I should probably remember that." He chuckled a little, shaking his head as he slipped on his shirt. "Anyway, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second." Blaine shook his head, sitting up. "We just…you just…and I just…"

"What?"

"We just had _sex_ and now you're going on a _date_…"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking at Blaine as if he didn't understand.

Blaine just looked at him, shaking his head, scoffing. "I am such an idiot.." He mumbled, getting up out of the bed, grabbing his clothes. "I just…I should have known better.." He slipped on his pants.

"Hey, hey, B…are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not I-" He sighed. "I…I think I'm in love with you..and last night wasn't anything apparently…and I thought it would be and I'm just…"

Sebastian looked at Blaine, a bit surprised."Whoa, B….I-I care about you….a lot…you…you're my best friend but…I just…" He shook his head. "I don't do love."

Blaine sniffled a little, trying to stop himself from tearing up."You…you don't do love…what…what does that even mean?"

"I-I don't know, you know me, you know how I am..I..don't." Sebastian just shook his head. "I…" He looked down.

Blaine shook his head, looking at Sebastian. "You don't love me."

"I-I have to go. Evan's waiting on me." He mumbled, looking down. He knew one more look at those sad hazel eyes and he'd be a goner. He didn't like seeing Blaine like this, especially when he knew he loved him too. He did. He loved Blaine. He realized this the night before when he woke up in the middle of the night with Blaine all cuddled into him. The little bit of moonlight coming through their window was just enough for him to see Blaine's face, his naturally curly hair falling onto his forehead, his long eyelashes fanned out against his soft cheeks, the small smile on his lips, the way he smelled, the way he felt, the way he tasted. It was all so…_Blaine_ and so everything he wanted.

No, _no_ he didn't. He was just Anderson, his hot roommate that he finally got into his bed. He didn't love him. _No_. He didn't do that. Feelings and love only get you hurt, and he wasn't doing it. He just couldn't. He would only get hurt and he would hurt Blaine. He knew he would. He was Sebastian Smythe.

"Fine, whatever. Just go." Blaine frowned, crossing his arms. "I hope you have a lovely time having sex with Ethan."

"I thought his name was Evan?"

"Whatever."

Sebastian didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything, he just left. He felt awful, he didn't know what to do at all. Sure, he loved Blaine, but he loved him enough to save him the pain of going through any sort of relationship with him.

Blaine sat down at his desk, hiding his face in his hands as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying, he didn't know why he was surprised. Sebastian wan't the kind of guy that would love him back, he knew that, but that didn't stop him from falling for him and sleeping with him. He didn't know why he expected anything more, he was Sebastian Smythe. After a while of sitting there, he decided he couldn't be in their room right now, so he packed up some of his books and headed for the library. To be honest, he didn't want to go back to that room, he felt so stupid.

And that's really what he did, he started avoiding Sebastian, only coming to the room when he knew he wouldn't be there and to sleep; saying nothing to him at all. He kind of felt bad for being so hurt and so angry because this wasn't Sebastian's fault, it was his. He should have known better. But he just couldn't face him, he felt like such an idiot. It sucked, too. Because without each other, neither one of them really had anyone to talk to.

….

Blaine should have definitely said no when Sam - a guy he met in the library a few days before - asked him if he wanted to go to one of the frat parties on campus that night. It was supposed to be a big deal and "like everybody's going to be there, dude." And how could he say no to that adorable blonde boy? Alcohol and a cute boy he could possibly be kissing by the end of the night, it sounded like exactly what he needed after his…_whatever_…with Sebastian. But not twenty minutes after they got there, he realized he definitely should have said no. Because they had no more than got there when Sam ditched him for beer pong. He kept to himself most of the night, only chatting with a few people here and there as he drank a beer, or two, or seven, he didn't know. He just knew he wasn't thinking about Sebastian and how he would never love him back.

That was until he saw Sebastian, standing across the room, handsome as ever as he chatted with some girl before noticing Blaine as well, looking over at him, making eye contact for a moment. _He's so handsome, god I love him so much_. Blaine shook his head. Air, he needed air. His head was spinning a little from all the alcohol and he needed to be outside. So he got up and stumbled his way to and out the front door, sitting on the front steps of the big frat house, his face in his hands. Getting up had been a mistake because now everything was spinning.

"Hey," A soft voice came from behind him.

Blaine sighed heavily.

"B, can we talk?"

As Sebastian sat down next to him, Blaine lifted his head, looking over at the taller boy, raising his eyebrows. "You-you broke my heart, you know."

Sebastian looked down, frowning sadly, his forehead wrinkled. "I-I know. And I'm..I'm so sorry, B. I-"

"I'm sooooooooo in love with you and you just don't even care. Nope, nuh uh, who cares? Oh look at that guy who knows me so well - that I've wanted to have sex with for so long loves me. And not only did he have sex with me, but he loveeeeeeeeeees me!" He said, his words slurring quite a bit. "Oh wait, nope, that doesn't mean anything to me. Oh well. Where's Eric?" He stopped, looking at Sebastian. "You know, that isn't even his name, the poor guy, does he even have a name?"

Sebastian chuckled at that last part, shaking his head. "Blaine, you're drunk. Let's get you home and into bed." He said, getting up and reaching for his roommate's hand.

Looking at Sebastian with one eyebrow raised, Blaine took his hand, allowing him to pull him up. "Not your bed." He shook his head.

Sebastian nodded. "Right. Not my bed."

"Good, cause your bed makes me sad." Blaine said softly as he leaned against the taller man.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian sighed, wrapping his arm tightly around Blaine to hold him up.

"You make me so sad, Seb."

"I'm sorry, Blaine.."

"I really, really, really, reallllllly….love you."

Frowning sadly, Sebastian looked at Blaine, nodding. "I-I know."

They barely made it to Sebastian's car before Blaine passed out.

….

Blaine woke up the next morning, just barely opening his eyes. _Ugh, someone turn off the sun._ He groaned softly, rolling over and opening his eyes more, noticing his roommate sleeping still. He sighed softly, closing his eyes again.

"B? Are…are you awake?" _Oh, maybe he's not sleeping._

"Mmhmm." Blaine mumbled softly, opening his eyes again to see Sebastian sitting up.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." Blaine yawned, nodding.

"Listen, I'm….I'm really sorry about what happened." He looked down. "I should have known you felt that way because…" He glanced back up at Blaine. "Because I feel the same way."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, he hadn't been expecting that. "You do?"

Sebastian just nodded.

"Then why-"

"I'm scared, okay? I'm terrified of this…._love_ thing." He shook his head. "The one other time it happened to me, it left me so hurt and heartbroken, I swore I'd never allow it to happen again, and then you came along and…." He sighed. "I've been crazy about you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Blaine."

"Y-you….you have?" Blaine whispered.

Sebastian nodded softly, looking at the other. "And I know…I don't deserve it because I hurt you so bad, but, just…please…give me a chance?"

They sat there in silence for a few good minutes, Blaine's head was spinning, mostly from the horrible hangover he had. _Sebastian loved him._ If not for the hangover, he would probably yell at Sebastian for apparently needing to hurt him like that just to tell him how he feels. But his head was pounding and he loved the man in front of him and he didn't care about what had happened right now. He sighed softly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he scooted back in the bed a little, pulling his covers back. "Come here and kiss me, you idiot."

Sebastian smiled softly, getting up from his bed and going over to Blaine's, getting under his blankets and snuggling up close to him. "I'm so sorry, again, Blaine." He whispered.

Blaine just shook his head, placing his hand on Sebastian's cheek. "Shh, no. It's okay. I forgive you." He whispered, looking into Sebastian's eyes. "I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"I haven't slept with anyone since you…" He admitted.

Blaine looked at him, smiling sweetly, whispering, "I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded. "I love you, too, Blaine." He whispered. "I really do."

Blaine just grinned happily, and with no more words said between them, Blaine slipped his arm around Sebastian, pulling him closer, capturing Sebastian's lips in a very slow, loving kiss.

They made love that morning, it was very slow, very sweet. It made Blaine melt, the way Sebastian would leave soft little kisses along his chest and neck, or the way he took Blaine's hands, lacing their fingers together above his head as they moved against each other, the way he'd whisper how gorgeous he was to him. It was a side of Sebastian that Blaine had never seen, and it was something that he could get very used to.

"Say it again," Blaine whimpered as he rolled his hips upwards to meet Sebastian's slow thrust.

"I love you, Blaine." He breathed, leaning his forehead against Blaine's, panting softly.

Blaine just smiled, slipping his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I love you, too." He whispered, trembling softly as he pulled Sebastian down for another slow, sensual kiss.

Definitely something he could get used to.


End file.
